


Wolf

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: He can’t remember too many details, but he knows the color of that creature, as well as he knows his own face in the mirror - or did, he’s hesitant to see how fucked up he looks under the bandages - and it’s the same color as the messy hair of the Jedi sitting beside his bed.





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the start of a new AU!

Cody hits the ground, pain flaring hot and bright across his chest.  The nexu lands on him, massive maw wide and stinking of rotten meat as it leans down. 

He’s not ready to die.  Not like this. The words race through his head over and over, and he tries with all his strength to fight, but he just can’t force his body to respond.

Just as he’s bracing himself for the wide jaws to clamp down on his throat and end it all, a blur of ginger fur slams into the nexu and knocks it off him, standing over him protectively.  There’s loud snarls and the sickening sounds of broken bones and tearing meat, but it’s all he can do to turn his head to see bodies locked in battle - the nexu and something else, a compact, cinnamon-colored canine.

There’s a death-howl from the nexu, and then everything goes black.

* * *

When Cody wakes up, his chest and face are swathed in bacta patches.  He groans softly, and Obi-Wan jerks awake in the chair next to him. “Cody?”

Cody winces, touching his bandaged neck.  “General, what  _ was _ that?”  He can’t remember too many details, but he  _ knows _ the color of that creature, as well as he knows his own face in the mirror - or  _ did _ , he’s hesitant to see how fucked up he looks under the bandages - and it’s the same color as the messy hair of the Jedi sitting beside his bed.  

“It’s nothing to worry about.  How do you feel, Commander?” Obi-Wan presses the pager button for the medics as he speaks.

“Like nexu chow.  I would’ve been, if something hadn’t stopped it.”  He’s not letting this go.

Obi-Wan sighs.  “It’s complicated,” he says quietly, “Something tied to midichlorians.  I can change - not always intentionally, but when I saw you in danger, it was instinct.  I couldn’t let you die.” His fingers lace with Cody’s on the bed. 

Cody squeezes his hand.  “All Jedi can do that?” Somehow, it doesn’t even faze him.  It probably should, but that’s probably the painkillers he can still feel.  

“Some of us.  No one really knows what the criteria is for who has it and who doesn’t,” Obi-Wan says with a little shrug and a wry smile, “I was one of the lucky ones, I suppose.”

Cody chuckles and then winces, wrapping his good arm around his chest.  “I think  _ I’m _ the lucky one, having someone like you around to save my shebs.”  He kisses Obi-Wan’s knuckles. “Thank you, cyare.”

Obi-Wan smiles back, still a little strained with worry, and he leaves a kiss over their linked fingers.  “Always.”


End file.
